Messed Up Family
by Megan Marianne Crossheart
Summary: Akhirnya slese juga! Baca! n jgn lupa review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: OC- OC disini berdasarkan orang beneran, walaupun namanya dirubah, kelakuannya 80 sama kaya orang2 yg bersangkutan. Dan cerita ini OCcentric, don't like don't read! Tapi kalo suka jangan lupa review! Komentar ato saran2 sangat kuterima!! Tapi kalo mo review yg jelek2 mendingan jangan deh kalo ga mau denger dari pengacaraku Enjoy!

_Kaya gini_ artinya dalam hati ato mimpi, okies?

**Messed Up Family**

Chapter 1

OC's POV

Hari ini aku naik mobil jemputan karena papaku gak bisa jemput, aku ada beberapa temen disini. Salah satunya adalah Nadia, dia adek kelasku yang pinter abis dan suka baca buku. Tapi kalo dia ngeliat makanan pasti minta, dia juga pingin tahu segala hal, pokoknya rasa ingin tahunya itu kelewat normal deh. Pas aku lagi naik mobil jemputan trus nunggu anak-anak yang lain, HPku bunyi lagu Can't Touch This punya MC Hammer, ini artinya si Natalie nelpon. Nat (panggilannya Natalie) tuh temen baikku sejak SD, walau kadang2 suka sombong n matre, tp dia baik juga kok. Pas kuangkat tuh HP, ocehannya Nat kedengeran ampe SMA Tarsat Pulor.

" Wooooi!! Dieeem! Lu knapa sih ngebacot semangat banget?!" Aku tereakin temen baek gw ini pake megaphone yang tergeletak di deketku (siapa juga yg naroh disitu yah?),

" Tahu gak, si L dan kawan-kawan bakal dateng ke Jakarta!!"

" Sumpeh lo?!"

" Sumpah suerr demi nama Allah yang maha kuasa!!"

" Gile, lu tau dari mana?"

" Nih, si Light baru aja nelpon ke gw. Dia bilang mereka bakal dateng hari minggu ini! Trus mereka juga bakalan tinggal di sini seminggu!"

" Gokil!! Pas banget minggu depan 'kan kita libur. Kita bisa jalan-jalan dong ama mereka!" Kata gw sambil cengengesan mikirin apa yg mo dibelanjain pake duitnya L,

" Tau gak, gw dah nyiapin list belanjaan yg bakal gw beli pake duitnya L. Trus gw juga mo ke rumah lo nginep hari Sabtu buat siap-siap ngejemput mereka."

" Okidoki, deh!" Pas gw dah slese nelpon ama Nat, Nadia yang duduk di depan gw nanya,

" Kak, tadi kaka kenapa, kok perasaan ngobrolnya semangat banget tuh?!"

" Oh, ngga. Temen-temen kaka mo dateng ke Jakarta minggu depan, kaka cuman kangen aja ama mereka."

" Ooooh..." Trus dia diem bentar bikin gw keringet dingin, " Pasti cowo yah?" dia bilang sambil cengengesan,

" Ih, nuduh! Kaka 'kan dah punya pacar, masa kaka buaya darat?"

" Iya, sorry deh kak. Kan cuma becanda." Trus sopir jemputannya, Pak Man ato Mr. Man yg kita sering panggil, masuk ke dalem mobil jemputan trus mulai nyetir. Driving skillnya Mr. Man agak menyeramkan juga sih, kadang-kadang dia belok tajem banget gw kira kita bakal nabrak, eh gak kena. Kadang-kadang nih orang suka bikin jantungan aja.

Anyway, tanpa disadari hari Sabtu pun tiba. Si Nat dateng pagi-pagi buta jam 8 (menurutku, kl weekend jam 8 itu subuh, sekian logic dari otak seorang remaja yg mempunyai kelainan mental) gw aja belom sempet mandi, dia dah siap-siap mo belanja kesana-kesini beli baju baru. Pas gw akhirnya bangun dari tahap setengah tidur itu, aku diseret Nat ke Senayan City buat belanja. Gw sih kaga suka belanja, tapi Nat bilang dia bakaln milihin gw baju yang cocok buat gw, supaya gw keren dihadapan para cowo2 itu. Mereka family gw, bukan artis, kok dia malah bertingkah kaya mo ngedate sama Tora Sudiro?

Mari saya jelaskan (cielah gaya bahasanya ketinggian!!) tentang family gw yang kaga beres itu. L tuh oom gw, dia tuh kaya raya gara2 kerjaannya sebagai detektif ato apalah. Nah, dia tuh idola kaka gw, kaka gw n L tuh hampir sama persis. Mereka kaga pernah mandi, mereka suka makan, dan mereka juga suka maen permainan yang pake otak kaya sudoku dan catur. Perbedaan satu2nya dari mereka adalah; L gay dan kaka gw kaga. Uke-nya namanya Light.

Trus anak angkatnya oom gw namanya Matt, dia punya ade namanya Near. Mereka dah diangkat sebagai anak sama L wakto Matt umur 5 tahun, dan Near umur 3 tahun (sekarang sayah sama Matt berumur 13 tahun). Bapak sama anak sama aja soalnya Matt juga gay ama temennya waktu dia sekolah di London, namanya Mello. Tapi kalo Near gak tau juga sih...

Hari Minggu nanti, mereka bakal dateng berombongan dari L.A (Los Angeles Woooooiii!!) kalo menurut gw, pasti Light bawain oleh2 banyak banget dari transit kemana2 dari L.A ke Jakarta, abisnya jujur aja, Light kelakuannya emang kaya tante-tante!

Anyway, kembali ke saat-saat sengsaraku diseret2 ke seluruh Senayan City buat belanja sama Nat. Akhirnya, pas dah jam 9 malem, Nat puas belanja. Gw dibeliin T-shirt yang ada tulisan 'Freak Of Nature', legging item, dan rok kotak- kotak item putih, Nat kan baik n banyak duit makanya dia beliin gw. Beruntung gw punya temen tajir sebagai best friend gw

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

Besoknya kita ke bandara pake mobil kakakku yang ikutan jemput. Kita sampe di bandara, kita liat2 mana nih rombongan kaga bener itu? Sambil nunggu gw beli chocolate sunday di A&W deket tempat nunggu, pas mo makan lahapan pertama HP gw bunyi lagu Crazy Bitch punya Buchberry, artinya si Mello nelpon, "Ya?"

" Oi, kita dah ngambil barang2 nih, bentar lagi keluar." katanya dengan nadanya yang kalem itu,

" Ok." gw tutup HP gw, bilang ke kaka gw kalo mereka bakalan keluar bentar lagi trus ngelanjutin chocolate sunday gw.

Pas gw udah ngabisin setengah dari sunday gw, seseorang ngambil sendoknya dari tangan gw, pas gw balik badan Mello ada di belakang gw dan sendok gw ada di mulutnya, " Cokelat itu trademark gw." katanya sambil masukin sendoknya ke mulut gw,

" Eeeeeeewwww!! Mel germs!! Grosssss!"

" Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Megan. Apa kabar?" tanya L sambil tersenyum sedikit,

" Baik2 aja! Tapi sekarang lagi berjuang buat naik kelas. The war is not over yet!"

" True that." kata Nat,

" Ah, Natalie. Sudah lama tidak bertemu juga, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya L

" Kurang lebih sama kaya Meg. Tapi aku gak perlu remedial sama sekali." Kata Nat sambil sedikit ketawa,

" Tau deh, yang pinter, yang banyak duit, n yang punya rekor hubungan terbaik sama guru mana pun."

" Memangnya lo gak kaya gitu?" tanya Matt sambil menggendong Near yang kecapean di punggungnya,

" Ya, dia bukannya gak pinter, cuma males. Dan dia terlalu sering bokek gara2 sering kalah taruhan main UNO sama cowo2. Trus, gara2 keseringan remed dan bikin pusing guru, dia juga gak terlalu disukai guru." kata Nat sambil membaca buku catatannya yang sudah dia pakai buat mencatat kesalahan2ku sejak SD dengan bangga.

" THANK YOU. Kalo gak ada yang perlu diomongin lagi, yok kita pergi!" kataku sambil mendorong rombongan gak jelas tadi.

Pas dah sampai deket rumah, gw baru inget kalo aq ada appointment sama temen2 ekskul dance untuk ngebantuin mereka bikin koreografi baru.

" Kak, sambil menuju rumah bisa drop aku di Sanggar Tarinya bu Sari gak?" (Author's Note: Bu Sari? Namanya ga original bgt!)

" Ok ok aja sih. Emang ngapain lu kesana?"

" Mo bikin koreografi baru donk! Dan mungkin maen UNO lagi." kataku sambil ngitung2 duit di dompet,

" Kalo ntar bokek, jangan minta duit ke aku lagi yah!"

" Iya, iya." Pas kita sampe di sanggar tari deket rumah gw, gw langsung lompat dari mobil dan langsung lari ke dalem gedung tsb. Nat juga ikutan walau pun menari itu bukan hal terfavoritnya. Pas aku masuk, para anggota dance dah pada ngumpul buat stretching, "Yo ladies! Let's crank up some beat!" trus aku masukin lagunya Avril Lavigne yg 'Sk8er Boi' trus, pas aku lagi ngomongin tentang koreografi yang baru sama senior ekskul dance sambil istirahat deket jendela, gw denger sesuatu di luar, pas gw buka jendelanya ternyata ada Matt sama Mello lagi mo ngintip ke dalem.

" Heh!! Lu pada ngapaen sih?! Mo ngintip yah?!" Teriak gw sambil mukulin kepalanya Mello n Matt pake baseball cap gw, Near(yg entah datang dari mana) cuma bediri di samping gw dan ngeliating kakaknya digebukin. Sesudah gw puas gebukin kedua M ini gw pamitan sama senior ekskul dance, trus nyeret kedua M (dan N) pulang dan Nat pulang sendiri ke rumahnya. (AN: kasian banget!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pas sampe rumah, aku langsung masuk kamar sambil ngebanting pintu, trus nyebur ke tempat tidurku. Trus aku langsung tidur. Pas bangun, aku baru nyadar kalo dah jam 7 malem! Berhubung papa-mama lagi pergi ke luar negri n para pembantu lagi liburan juga yg punya shift masak tuh aku, Mello, Light, sama kakaku. Hari ini sih giliran kakakku, tapi untuk jaga2 kalo ntar sakit perut, gw suka bawa2 obat pencuci perut di kantong.

Abis makan aku langsung tidur lagi, berhubung besok mulai libur sampe seminggu.

_Di Dalam Mimpi..._

_Aku berlari. Entah kemana, sepertinya aku sangat ketakutan dan melarikan diri dari sesuatu. Tapi dari apa? Sampailah aku di sebuah tikungan, saat berbelok aku melihat hal yang sangat menyeramkan. Mayat dimana- mana berserakan, tulang belulang, bagian tubuh yang terpisah, darah, dan api dimana- mana. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai tenggelam ke kegelapan, ditarik oleh rangka- rangka manusia. Aku berteriak, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mereka, tak lama kemudian semuanya pun berubah hitam pekat._

_Saat tersadar, aku berada di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan dingin. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, memeluk diri sendiri mencoba menghangatkan diri. Ternyata akhir dari tujuanku adalah sebuah pintu. _

Sebelum aku sempat berpikir, aku pun terbangun. Bersimbah keringat dingin dan terengah- engah, aku duduk di tempat tidurku, mencoba berpikir apa yang terjadi.

" Hey, Meg! Temen lo dateng tuh!" kata Mello dengan tiba- tiba membuka pintu kamarku.

" Gyaaaa! Ngapain sih?! Kok ga ketok2 dulu?"

" Ya ya sori. Cepetan bangun, udah jam setengah satu nih." aku cuma pake jaket, ke toilet, trus gosok gigi. Pas keluar, temen2 dah pada ngobrol di ruang tamu, baju rapi, rambut rapi, segala macem rapi.

" Lha? Kok pada rapi banget, sih? Pada mo kondangan?"

" Ya enggaklah! Kan kita mau ke rumahnya bu Hali wali kelas kita. Supaya bisa sok baik dan mungkin ntar ulangan umum ekonomi ga jelek- jelek banget!" Kata Renaldy dengan semangat menggebu- gebu.

" Iya! Jadi, cepetan sana lo mandi pake baju yang rapi! Gw dah susah payah bikin makanan buat tuh wali kelas dari neraka!(AN: Bu Hadiati, tau kan siapa yg saya maksud? Maaf kpd seorang author disini yg baca ini kalau saya nyontek dikit)" kata Delilah. Tiba- tiba Mello dateng dari belakang, kayaknya baru aja abis mandi, ga pake atasan cuma celana jeans.(AN: XXDDDDD)

" Eh, mo pergi? Kemana?" katanya,

" Iya, nih. Mo pergi ke rumah wali kelas yang lagi sakit." gw bilang sambil nguap

" Meg, ntu siapa?" tanya Tiara dengan wajah yang agak merah gitu,

" Oh iya, gw lupa. Perkenalin, ini sepupu-in-law gw. Baru aja dateng dari luar negri sama beberapa anggota keluarga gw yang lain, namanya Mello. Say hi, Mello."

" What am I? Your dog... ? Forget I said that. Halo, gw Mello." kata Mello. Semua memperkenalkan diri juga, trus gw mandi secepat kilat A.K.A cebar- cebur, sabun, gosok- gosok, deodoran. Rumahnya Bu Hali gak jauh- jauh banget kok, jalan kaki 20 menit juga nyampe. Gila, sengsara banget gw di rumah tuh guru. Karena saking sengsaranya, gw ga mau taruh di Fic ini supaya anak- anak yg masih kecil ga harus tau kehidupan seorng kelas 8 di Jakarta seperti apa.

Anyway (AN: Kembali ke cheerful mode!) setelah pulang dari rumah guru neraka, gw mo pingsan di ruang tamu tapi, terjun indahku ke lantai dihadang dering Hpku yang berbunyi lagu 'Magic Stick' punya Lil' Kim ini berarti salah satu pihak sekolah nelpon.

" Halo?"

" Meg apa kabar, ini Pak Budi." _cih, mister Budai-Lebai ngapain nelpon gw?! _

" Oh, ada apa pak?" _tonenya beda banget sama isi hati. Lain di hati, lain di kata._

" Bapak tahu kalau sekarang hari libur, tapi bisa nggak kamu datang ke sekolah sebentar? Osis- osis mau minta pendapatmu tentang layout pensi nanti."

" Oh, gitu. Saya perlu datang kesana jam berapa pak?"

" Secepatnya kalau bisa."

" Ok, pak! Kalau gitu, suruh ketua osis ngomongin yang lain dulu selagi nunggu aku!"

" Kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Gw tau lu pada pasti mikir ' Cih, osis kok minta pendapat lo? Emang lu siapa?' sebenarnya gw juga ga terlalu ngerti kenapa mereka minta pendapatku kalau ada event di sekolah. Mungkin karena aku anak dari seorang profesor psikiatri dan pendesign mobil jutawan? Mungkin...(evil grin) Jadi, aku udah pinter abis, aku juga kaya! Mwuahahahaahahaha...!!

Pas nyampe di sekolah, baru aja masuk gerbang udah di-tackle sama osis seangkatan.

" Meg! Bantuin!!" " Huwee! Gua pusing!" " Menurut lo bagusan ini ato entu?" " Ai Lop Yu!" " Yu Dodot!" " I miss you!" " Bantuin??" Gw langsung ditimpa sama rombongan osis tadi, kegencet gw, malah ada si Ewam si juara gembrot satu sekolah lagi! Langsung deh gw tereak keras- keras pake megaphone di tas gw,

" **NYINGKIR, GAK??one??eleven!!**" Langsung mereka semua pada buru- buru bediri, " Heh, maksud lo semua apa sih?! Mau bunuh gw yah?! Mau dapet asuransi?! Sori yah, mau gw ke neraka ditemenin Cinta Laura dan setan- setan jembatan Ancol pun gw ga bakal ngasih!!" (AN: Kepada setan-setan in question, maaf saya tidak bermaksud demikian, ini hanya fiksi, mohon dimaafkan dan tolong jangan temanin saya ke neraka)

Kembali ke... aku bentakin osis. Semuanya pada tunduk padaku, entah malu, matanya lagi belekan, ato ngeliat restletingnya kebuka ato nggak. Gw jalan mondar- mandir kaya jendral militer lagi mo ceramah, lalu gw berhenti, trus duduk di tempat duduk satpam.

" Jadi ada apa butuh bantuan gw?" trus si Emil bilang,

" Ini, kita ada problem. Seluruh anggota band skolah kita lg pada sakit, ga bisa nyanyi buat Battle of the Bands di pensi, trus MC yang kita undang malah ga bisa!"

" Ya-"

"Gw blom slese, trus opening act sama endingnya belom siap!! Gimana niih!!"

" Lo bisa ga gantiin mereka?" tanya Zoe

" Kan ga mungkin aku sendiri, tapi aku bisa cari kok orang- orang yang bisa." dan menyengirlah diriku. Trus aku kembali ke mobil kakakku yang kupinjam untuk datang ke sekolah, berhubung aku belum punya SIM, jadi Light yang nyetir. Disampingnya sudah pasti L, di belakang adalah MMN ngaco yang kayanya lagi berantem. Cengiranku tambah lebar.

Author's note: Tunggu chp 3 dan jangan lupa kasih review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey."

"Yo. Jadi gimana tuh, acara di skolah lo?" tanya Mello

"Mellooo... Matt... Boleh minta sesuatu ga?"

"Nada suara lo aneh deh, lu mo ngapain sih?" tanya Mello

"Mells, lo bisa main gitar kan?"

"Iya, emang napa?" tanya Mello dengan nada curiga,

"Trus, Matt lo bisa bass kan?"

"hmm..." kata Matt karena Matt asik main DS,

"Near-chan, kamu bisa... eh ga jadi deh.."

"L, lo bisa gitar juga kan? Trus Light bisa drum kan?"

"Perasaan gak enak nih..." kata Light,

"KALIAN SEMUA HARUS JADI BAND SKOLAH GW TRUS BATTLE AMA SKOLAH LAEN!! MWAHAHAHA!! Skaligus buat jadi opening act dan finishing act. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! PEACE, YO!!"

Sesudah tertawa gaje itu, aku menyeret mereka masuk ke sekolah dan ke aula skolah buat didandanin trus bwt latihan karena trus terang aja, mereka dah lama ga pentas kaya gini. Apa lagi pensinya mulai malam ini!

Anyway, waktu lagi nyiapin peralatan musik di panggung, temen gw dari skolah lain muncul lbh cepet dari undangannya.

"Yo, Meg! What's up, Dawg!" kata seorang cowo kurus kerempeng tapi pake baju ala gangster gitu

"Heh, Aiden. What's up, bro? Cepet amat lo dateng?" gw membalas sapaannya dengan handshake ala gangster. Soalnya si Aiden pingin mikir kalo dy dan semua orang disekitarnya itu negro... Dasar wannabe negro.

"'snothing, just wanna check the new house that I'm gonna rock." katanya sambi menyengir, membuatku bisa melihat kawat giginya yang sangat BLING-BLING sekali.

"The show starts at 6. Kalo ga ada kerjaan, bantuin gw!"

"Ok, ok. So, word on the street is you're gonna go perform?" tanyanya sambil memindahkan mike stand ke tengah panggung.

"Tau aja." kataku sambil meng-adjust gitar listrik di panggung.

"Sebenrnya sih bukan word on the street tp word in the bathroom. Tadi pas gw ke toilet gw denger dari orang-orang." aku tertawa sedikit,

"Jadi gimana skolah lo?"

"Same old-same old aja tuh. Gw malah bosen abis, men! Oh, iya gw juga lagi krisis nilai nih."

"Same here. Oya, ntar lo mo nanyi lagu apa?"

"Stronger punya Kanye West, lu?"

"He Wasn't punya Avril Lavigne. Ntar gw manggungny sama sepupu2 gw soalny band skul gw pada sakit!"

"Sorry to hear that. Well, not really." trus aku menjitak kepalanya, "Kidding! I was kidding!"

"Bah! Gw males ah ngomong ama lu! Cape tau!!" kataku,

"Pasti gara -gara lu kerja di Cosplay Cafe itu kan?" eh, dia malah nyengir!

"Heh, asal lu tau. Susah tau kerja cosplay cafe! Lu diliatin ama orang -orang secara ga jelas!! Gw jijik tauk!" alhasil, aku meledak. Beginilah kalo orang lagi stress. Aku pun terdiam sesaat, '_Duh, gimana nih? Gw ketahuan kalo gw lagi stress! Gimana nih?'_

"Meg? Lu kenapa?" Aiden naroh tanganny di pundakku,

"Ah, enggak. Gw cuma ngantuk aja, kok." gw meggang kepala, "Eh, gw mo ke kantin dulu yah."

**Di kantin...**

"Meg!!" terdengar sebuah teriakan melengking memanggil namaku. Kepalaku tambah sakit. Claire.

"Apaan sih??" Aku jawab pake nada annoyed

"Gimana persiapan pensinya?" katanya sambil loncat2 gaje.

"Eeh, sori Claire. Gw lagi capek banget nih. Ngomong -ngomong, gimana grup cosplay yang bakalan tampil nanti?"

"Oh iya! Eh, thanks ya dah nugasin aq mimpin grup cosplay yang lu buat! Sebagian dah pada dateng, tinggal nunggu beberapa orang sama make-up artistnya."

"Oh, ok. Lu udah jajan?"

"Baru mau, sama-sama yok!" Trus kita beli nasi teriyaki dan naik ke lantai 3. Kita celingak-celinguk bentar trus gw ngebuka pintu rahasia di langit-langit bagian ujung koridor trus naik ke atap.

"OMG, dah lama banget gw gak kesini. Udaranya sama aja!!"

"Tapi disini suka panes banget kalo dah siang, dan sekarang dah jam... 11." katanya sambil ngeliat ke jamnya,

"Yaudah, kita makannya cepetin." aku dan Claire ngobrol sebentar, trus kita turun ke lantai 1 dan masuk ke aula. Claire pergi ke tempat para cosplayers ngurusin suatu hal dan aku jalan masuk ke koridor kecil dimana terdapat dua buah pintu di sebelah kiriku. Kubuka pintu itu dan kuambil gitar listrikku dari tempatnya, "Lo semua dah tau lagunya kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kita ga janji bakalan bagus loh." kata Mello

"That's ok. I just wanna perform again."

Tanpa disadari sudah jam 5:30 sore. Para penonton mulai memasuki lapangan, para tamu spesial dari yayasan duduk di deretan kursi khusus tamu. Dan aku berdiri di belakang panggung sambil dipersiapin buat meng-MC. Setelah siap aku pun naik ke atas panggung,

"Haloh semua!! Apa kabar semua?! Saya Meg dari kelas 8.4 yang akan menjadi MC anda malam ini! Mari langsung to the point, anak -anak berbakat yang akan tampil sesuai urutan yaitu; opening act..!" Aku merasa bersinar, merasa percaya diri di hadapan banyak orang. Bahkan dengan baju ala punk; baju tanpa lengan stripes item biru, celana pendek item selutut dengan resleting ga guna dimana-mana dan converse item, di tambah rambut yang baru dirimbonding 3 hari yang lalu. Sudah lama aku tidak diatas panggung. Kangen.

"Yak! Mari kita sambut opening act kita yang akan dimainkan oleh band dari SMP T yang terdiri atas sepupu saya..." Aku menaruh mikenya di mike stand dan mengambil gitar listrik warna item dengan gambar tengkorak biru muda,"Dan digabung dengan saya sendiri!" mulailah aku memetik gitar dengan semangat yang benar- benar sayang kalau dibuang.

He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne

_There's not much going on today,_

_I'm really bored, it's getting late,_

_What happened to my Saturday? (Saturday...)_

_Monday's coming, the day I hate_

_Reff:_

_Sitting on the bed alone,_

_Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up that door_

_He never made me feel like was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_(Hey, hey, hey.. Hey, hey, hey!)_

_This is when start to bite my nails_

_And clean my room when all else fails_

_I think it's time for me to bail_

_yeah (time to bail)_

_This point of view is getting stale_

_Reff_

_(Uh, uh, hey, hey_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, hey, hey_

_Uh, uh, hey, hey_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, hey, hey_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_We've all got choices_

_Na, na, na, na_

_We've all got voices_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Stand up make some noise 2x_

_Reff_

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up that door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_like I was special_

_'Cause I was special uh uh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Uh, uh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

Dan begitulah opening act pensi skolahku sukses menyemangati penonton yang sekarang berada di tengah lapangan, sayangnya tugasku belum selesai, "Wah! Terima kasih sorakannya!! Kami band keluarga yang baru dibuat jadi, belum punya nama. Tapi kami pasti akan memikirkannya! Anyway, mari kita lanjutkan dengan acara kontes cosplay yang akan dipimpin oleh Claire dari 8.4!!"

Kemudian Claire keluar dari belakang panggung memakai baju Gothic Lolita berenda- renda hitam- pink dipadu dengan rambut ikal sepunggung.

"Halo Claire, apa kabar?"

"Baik- baik aja."

"Coba jelaskan baju yang kamu pakai sekarang."

"Ini namanya Gothic Loilita style yang lumayan populer di kalangan cewe- cewe di Jepang. Jadi ini paduan antara Gothic style dengan banyak warna hitamnya dengan Lolita style dengan renda- renda dan rok yang mengembang."

"Menarik, ya. Apakah akan ada siswi yang memakai baju yang mirip dengan yang ini nanti?"

"Tentu, dong!"

"Baiklah, daripada membuat penonton yang cowo- cowo pada penasaran; mari kita sambut para cosplayers!!" Aku turun dari panggung dan menuju ke snack bar dan membeli minuman. Aku mencari tempat duduk yang kosong sampai mataku bertemu dengan gerombolan orang -orang gaje yang kayaknya lagi katawa -ketiwi ala orgil. Kemudian Light melihatku dan menyuruhku ke sana.

Aku duduk di sebelah Mello, di paling pinggir barisan kursi. "Anjing. Gw capek banget."

"Masa baru satu kali pentas dah cape? Dulu -dulu ngga."

"Well, gw kan tadi siang juga kerja. Mana tadi pagi abis pergi ke rumah guru neraka lagi." Aku menghela napas dan mengistirahtkan mataku dan menyandar ke pundak Mello.

"Meg?" kata Mello waktu dia merasakan beban dibahunya,

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia istirahat. Dia sudah bekerja keras." aku tertidur dipundak Mello saking capeknya.

"... Meg, Meg? Wake up."

"Huh? I don't wanna go to school..." kataku setengah tidur, lalu aku merasakan helaan napas seseorang,

"WAKE UP!!" aku kaget dan langsung terbangun, saat aku melihat jamku sudah jam 8 malam,

"Eh, udah muali ya battle of the bandsnya?"

"Iya kita maju abis ini. Yok bangun, kita mo nyanyiin Losing Grip kan?"

"Iya. Let's get ready." kami berjalan dari tempat duduk kami menuju blakang panggunguntuk mempersiapkan alat- alat. Tapi, saat aku baru saja mau men-check gitarku,

"Hey, Meg!" kudengar sekertaris osis memanggilku,

"Apaan, Dahlila?"

"Ada orang yang mau ketemu sama kamu tuh. Dia di samping panggung."

"?" Lalu aku berjalan ke temapt yang ditunjuk oleh Dahlila, dan seorang wanita berdiri menonton pertunjukan dipanggung. Ia memakai kemeja putih polos dengan jeans. Saat ia memalingkan muka ke arahku, aku langsung tau siapa dia. Kakakku.

"Onee-chan?" kataku seakan- akan tak percaya,

"Meg. I'm home." wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan tanpa banyak pikir, aku langsung berlari menujunya dan memeluknya.

"Onee-chan!!" Aku menangis saat aku memeluknya,

"Maaf ya, dek. Kakak pergi tanpa bilang- bilang. Kakak juga mau minta maaf sama ibu dan ayah. Apakah mereka datang juga?"

"Dua-duanya kerja. Mereka gak bisa datang." adalah kata- kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

"Udah, dong Jangan nangis," Kemudian dia menglap air mata yang jatuh ke pipiku, dan ia melihat gitarku,

"Kamu main gitar?"

"Aku maju abis ini sama om L, Light, sama Matt dan Mello."

"Eh? Mereka ada di Jakarta? Mana mereka? Udah yok, kan kakak dah disini. Gak perlu nangis lagi, ya?" katanya sambil menaruh tangannya di pundakku, kita ke belakang panggung. Disana semua orang lagi siap- siap untuk maju. Saat L melihat kakakku, ia berkata;

"A? Kenapa kamu bisa disini?"

"L-sama. Maafkan aku." katanya sambil menunduk, "Maafkan aku karena aku menghilang begitu saja dari keluarga kita. Onegai, L-sama. Gomenasai." L menaruh tangannya dipundaknya,

"Sudahlah, aku dan yang lain sudah memaafkanmu dari kapan tahun kok." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Arigato."

"Onee-chan. Sekarang kami akan tampil. Maukah kamu menontonnya?"

"Tentu." lalu kami naik ke panggung, tapi Matt naik terakhir,

"A, lagu ini sangat sesuai dengan isi hati Meg saat kamu menghilang. Tolong dengarkan."

"Baiklah." a pun pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

Kami naik panggung, kami semua sudah ganti baju terlebih dahulu. Aku memakai t-shirt camouflage, jeans hitam dengan sneakers hitam yang tadi, Mello memakai jaketnya yang mempunyai hood putih dengan restleting dimana-mana, Matt memakai kemeja hitam polos dengan jeans hitam, Light memakai t-shirt death note hitam, dan L memakai muscle T warna hitam dengan jeans yang biasa dia pakai. Aku maju ke mike dan mulai menyanyi.

Losing Grip By Avril Lavigne

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?_

_Why'd you turn away?_

_Here's what I have to say_

_Reff_

_I was left to cry there, _

_waiting outside there_

_grinnin' with a lost stare,_

_That's when I decided..._

_Why should I care?_

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone..._

_You, you need t listen!_

_I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone..._

_Am I just some chick you placed beside you,_

_To take somebody's place?_

_When you turn around can you recognize my face..?_

_You used to love me, you used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the ca-ase_

_Everything wasn't okay..._

_Reff_

_Cryin' out loud_

_I'm cryin' out la-eoud_

_Cryin' out loud_

_I'm cryin' out la-eou-eoud_

_Open your eyes_

_Open up wide_

Kemudian aku crowd surfing di atas penonton yang sudah berdiri.

_Why should I care_

_'Caue you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

Kemudian aku balik ke panggung.

_Why should I care_

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,_

_I was so alone_

_Why should I care? _

_If you don't care, then I don't care_

_We're not going anywhere_

_Why should care?_

_'Cause you weren't there when I was scared_

_was so alone_

_Why should care?_

_If you don't care, then I don't care_

_We're not going anywhere..._

Kemudian Matt melempar bassnya ke penontonbeserta dirinya sendiri dan memulai crowd-surfing.

Setelah kami kembali ke balik panggung, onee-chan menghampiri kami,

"Meg..." lalu ia memelukku,

"Onee-chan..."

"Mulai sekarang aku akan pindah ke Jakarta. Supaya aku bisa di dekat keluargaku." Matt, Mello, L, dan Light tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, serasa bilang 'Aww...'

Tapi momen itu dipotong pendek karena aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi kita tidak melihat Near!!

"Near kemana?!"

"What?! Oh iya, Near kemana?!" kata Matt panik,

"Near juga datang?" tanya A,

"Iya, onee-chan!!" lalu kami cari- cari kemana mana, ga nemu juga. Sampai aku harus merebut mic di tata usaha untuk teriak, "NEAR!! DIMANA LOH?!" Akhirnya kena marah juga sama guru TU. Waktu kami pada pamitan sama guruku dan osis-osis ditempat dan menaruh barang-barang kami di mobil, ternyata Near lagi tidur di mobil!! Kita lupa!! Oh, yasutralah. Apa mo dikata?

Anyway, kami pulang. Onee-chan kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Gerombolan orang-orang gaje juga kembali ke L.A, dan aku pun kembali ke saat-saat ngejar-ngejar guru buat minta remed.

**Setengah tahun berlalu...**

Aku masuk di hari pertama sekolah sebagai anak kelas 9. Akhirnya!! Tapi sayangnya aku masuk agak telat sampe harus ngebut mendahului guru yang baru mau masuk ke kelasku. Aku kedapatan duduk di paling pojok kelas, sendiri lagi! Oh, well... Saat guru masuk, ada lagi 2 orang cowok dibelakangnya masuk dengan penampilang berantakan. '_Weitaminit! Kayaknya gw tau tuh 2...! Le Gasp!! Matt sama Mello!! ZOMFG!!' _Setelah penjelasan dari guru, ternyata dia pindah ke Jakarta!! Mello disuruh duduk sama aku '_Oh Tuhan. Semoga dia gak nyebut nama gw, plis dong, Tuhan, plis!!' _Sayangnya doa begituan memang jarang berhasil, dan alhasil dia nyebut namaku,

"Eh, Meg! Ga nyangka kita bakal sekelas!" semua orang dikelas pada noleh ke rahku semua. Pasti pada bingung kok anak baru bisa tau namaku.

"Iya, kita sepupuan. Kenapa?" kata Matt ke siswa-siswi yang ceng-conk ngedenger kata-kata Matt.

This is going to be a very long year...


End file.
